


Saved By the Pug

by mummapaintstheblues



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Office Sex, Spanking, Under and Over the desk action, Voyeurism, office hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/pseuds/mummapaintstheblues
Summary: Kakashi is skeptical as to her motives when Sakura has planned a last minute holiday party and forced him to play host.Could she really have strategically placed mistletoe throughout the entire of Hokage Tower?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Saved By the Pug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiza_Gabriel94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiza_Gabriel94/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for the beautiful and lovely Raiza Gabriel <3

Kakashi had known the instant he walked into Hokage tower that this had been a grave mistake on his part. There were decorations on every conceivable surface; glittering lights, tinsel, trees, model trains, fake snow. It looked less like the offices of the village leader and more like a workshop for elves, and while he disliked the season as a general rule, he couldn't have said no to her if he had tried. In true Sakura fashion she'd organized everything with military precision and accuracy, all wrapped up with a bow on top.

"What do you think?" The head of pink came into view from behind one of the decorated trees.

"I think it looks like Christmas threw up in here."

"I don't know, I feel like it's missing something..." Kakashi caught his reflection in one of the many shiny baubles that hung in the space around him, each of them amplifying the unimpressed expression on his face.

"Sakura, you've got to be kidding, this place couldn't be anymore ludicrous..."

It had been a set up and he knew the instant Pakkun came into view from behind the table, he had also been attacked by the Christmas spirit, sporting a hat and small white beard. Sakura was now wearing a smirk along with the holiday themed dress.

"Hey, Boss."

"Oh god, not you too Pakkun."

"She was real persuasive..." He mumbled before making sure Sakura was out of earshot, "Didn't have a choice, she's stronger than she used to be y'know."

"Well you can hide in my office with me for the duration of this 'little' party. I don't think she'll notice with so many guests..."

" _She_ can hear you, and if you want both your manhoods to be intact by the end of the evening you will participate in the festivities and not make so much noise about it." Sakura was dead serious but to Kakashi it sounded like an all too accurate Tsunade impression.

It was still early, he'd come in with hopes to hide in his office and get some menial paperwork done, make an appearance and then leave. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Sakura had prepared for that possibility . When she'd approached him a week ago and asked to put this party together he'd been skeptical as to her motives, that not knowing bothered him more than anything. Maybe he just didn’t know Sakura as well as he thought he did, and that was what was bothering him the most. 

As he sat in his office mulling over the usual business that had him bored to tears, his mind was free to wander as it had been the last few weeks. Things had been strange since Sasuke had left the village. There was normally a grace period after his leaving where Sakura would be quietly withdrawn and depressed, but this time there had been none of it. She'd been spending more and more time in Hokage Tower when she wasn't at the hospital, but no matter how Kakashi tried to get her to talk, she remained silent. Maybe tonight would be the night, plied with enough sake and merriment, maybe she would finally tell him what he needed to hear.

Then again, maybe it was all in his head. Stress had a funny way of distorting the truth after all, and he’d definitely felt the pressure lately. Sakura had been spending more time with him in Hokage tower because he’d undertaken too many projects and needed help finishing them, and Sakura would always help her precious people. But the more time they spent together the more those lines were distorted. They’d been having dinner in each other’s company every single night even before Sasuke had left. 

“You having deep thoughts there, Boss?”

“Hmm?” Kakashi was pulled from his dissociative fugue by Pakkun at his ankles. "Not any deeper than usual, Pakkun."

"You might want to get a move on then, people have started to arrive."

"Ah, I see. I'll meet you down there in a moment, just need to put on my festive face."

"Boss, that excuse doesn't work when you're wearing a damn mask y'know." The pug rolled his eyes. "See you in five minutes. I hope you know my tail is on the line here too, Sakura isn't gonna pull punches just because I'm a cute dog."

Kakashi's mind was running too slowly to form any kind of retort before Pakkun left the office in a huff. He was right, it was just an excuse to delay the inevitable... the inevitable being what he feared the most. It was true that he was waiting for Sakura to tell him the truth and he was expecting it to hurt more than it should. That was the trouble with blurred lines. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had started, it had begun so gradually, but at some point over the last few weeks Kakashi had gotten it into his head that perhaps they were more than just friends and former teammates. He believed that there was something there under the surface, underneath the sense of obligation, and that something had grown too exhilarating to be ignored.

It had to be wishful thinking, there was no logical reason to believe that whatever lay between them was anything more than one sided on his part. But Kakashi couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried. The ghost of hope haunting him was pushing Kakashi closer and closer to asking her outright and he wasn't sure if he could handle the answer.

With a sigh so loud it could be heard all the way in Suna, Kakashi reluctantly left his office at a glacial pace. It was just a few hours and then he'd be free, he only had to act normal around Sakura for this evening, he could be normal for just one evening...

_But what about tomorrow, and the next day?_

There would be no end to this incessant feeling until he had some answers. Was the not knowing worse than the feeling of rejection? Was it worth ripping the band aid off too soon?

"Kakashi, get your ass down here, now!" Sakura was giving her best Tsunade impersonation which prompted his feet to start moving out the door.

As soon as he hit the bottom stair Sakura was yanking his arm and putting him in his rightful place beside the door to greet the guests as they entered, like the good host he was supposed to be, even if this party hadn't been his idea in the slightest. That was the first instance he noticed something peculiar about the behavior of his pink haired former student. Sakura was usually passionate about the things she worked on, but he’d never seen her apply herself so thoroughly to a simple Christmas party. The holiday wasn’t even widely celebrated in Konoha but she’d insisted on it so vehemently, and now she circled the room like a shark with a clipboard.

_Stop watching her, pervert, someone will notice…_

“She certainly knows how to wrangle people for a party, huh.” Genma’s bored tone distracted him enough from his lingering gaze of Sakura.

"If by wrangle you mean threatened with deadly force into cooperating, then yeah, sure. I didn't realize she'd roped you into it too."

"Yeah, well,I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter..."

As they were speaking Sakura caught sight of Genma and the look on her face changed so completely that Kakashi took note of it. She then made a bee line for them in such a way that she actually parted the small crowd of people in the room. 

"You're early, excellent." She grinned in the way a cat might when it's prey was baited and trapped.

"Wait, I thought this thing started at 7? It's 7:30... wouldn't that make Genma late?"

"It would if I had told him the correct time." She stepped forward and yanked the shinobi's arm in much the same way she had done to Kakashi earlier. "I knew he would be at least an hour late, from previous experience. but I allowed for an extra half hour on top of that. Stop struggling Genma and get into posit- I mean, come and get a drink."

Sakura had barely looked at Kakashi while she'd spoken and it hurt more keenly than it probably should. Like an insect bite that stung for just a short moment but as the swelling increased so too did the pain, and as he watched Sakura drag Genma around the room by the arm the dull ache continued to grow. 

"Ugh, it looks like Christmas threw up in here." 

Ino was at the entrance now, looking past Kakashi with an air of disgust and sporting minimal holiday attire, a golden head band with decorative red bells.

"Don't let Sakura hear you say that." He attempted to pull his attention to the kunoichi for the moment. "Welcome to the festivities."

"Mmm. Last minute festivities if you ask me, why was she so geared up about this? Did she tell you?"

"No idea, but it was a potential health and safety risk to ask her about it..." 

He hid the truth from Ino but couldn't deny it to himself, Sakura was up to something. She had indeed planned this party for a reason other than the seasonal holiday and he couldn't help but think it had something to do with Konoha's most sought after bachelor, Genma Shiranui. Jealousy was an ugly emotion and not one he thought himself susceptible to, was that the cause of the heavy feeling in his chest? Or was it simply sadness that he had not made the cut, because Sakura looked happy... and he wanted her to be happy, it was just tinged with bitterness. It was all a cocktail of unnamed concerns and feelings.

"Ino! You're here! Great timing, why don't you come get a drink with me..." Sakura appeared beside Kakashi as if summoned by his thoughts, she promptly dragged Ino back to the corner of the room where she'd left Genma. 

He didn't want to dwell on the depressing thought of rejection, at least not right now, he would have an eternity to lament about it. For now he would stick with the original plan, alcohol, forced merriment, early exit. When the room was sufficiently filled with as many people that could fit around the elaborate decorations Kakashi saw enough reason to leave his post at the door, heading straight for the drinks table.

It was such a crowded mass of Konoha's best and brightest. He made the necessary interactions when addressed but never went into any in-depth conversations if he could help it. Pakkun's company had been commanded by some of the younger members of the crowd and he appeared to be lapping up the attention. Gai was attempting to gain some female companionship and Kakashi really didn't want to play wingman tonight of all nights. There really was no other person Kakashi wanted to spend any time with, other than Sakura.

Then suddenly it hit him like a slap to the face. Why wasn't Naruto here? Or Hinata? Shikamaru and Temari were also absent... As Kakashi's eyes scanned the room and the decorations he was able to piece the entire puzzle together in an instant.

This wasn't a mere Christmas function for friends, this was a goddamn _singles party._

The very notion made Kakashi want to retch but with every strategically placed mistletoe in the room he couldn't help but admire Sakura's cunning. Scanning for the familiar bob of pink hair he spied her behind a tree in the corner of the room. Was it all her doing? Had she really paired off everyone in that room as potential partners? Was that why she'd put up so many mistletoe in the first place? The only way he was going to get any answers was to confront her, and that applied to all his uncertain feelings.

He approached with caution, making sure she couldn't see him coming, though she was an experienced shinobi she'd probably spot him a mile away. Sakura was out of sight to most of the room, chewing her lip and focusing intently on the subjects of her little puppet show.

"You know, Sakura, if you wanted to host a singles evening you really didn't need to go through all this trouble..."

She jumped imperceptibly as he put his head directly next to hers, pretending to watch the room in the same way.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi? You're meant to be at the door until 8:45pm..."

"There aren't any more guests to greet, was there some other reason you had me standing there, hmm?"

Sakura now rounded on him with narrowed eyes and held onto his shoulders for effect as she spoke.

"If people see the door unattended they might be tempted to leave early before the evening is over and I've finally managed to... I mean, it's the hosts duty..... obviously." Her eyes kept darting to the side and he followed her gaze to the pair of shinobi that were still standing at the drinks table together.

Genma and Ino looked to be having a good time at least, laughing and smiling with drinks in hand, casually touching one another. Kakashi's mind struggled to play catch up and it vexed him more than it should, he was not accustomed to being in the dark on anything. Sakura seemed to be preoccupied with watching the pair of them like her life depended on it.

She was playing matchmaker again, just like she had done for Naruto and Hinata, she just seemed to be keenly invested in this particular match. Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to ask why exactly she had organized such an event, there was a tinkling of glass and a chanting of ‘mistletoe’ from the crowded room. Sakura practically shoved Kakashi aside to get a better look through the gap in the Christmas tree. There were a few unfortunate couples who had also been standing in the danger zone for the various mistletoe littering the room, but Sakura’s attention was on one couple in particular. Kakashi followed her gaze with bemusement. 

They didn’t make it look as awkward as it should have been, both Genma and Ino appeared to be naturals when it came to forced public displays of affection. Judging by the way he dipped his hand down the small of her back as he deepened the kiss he was experienced in the subtle ways of sex. They were gripping onto each other tightly while all the others had ceased in their similar act, and they continued well after it was acceptable to part. 

Kakashi made a split second judgement upon seeing the look on Sakura’s face and he was unable to keep it to himself. 

“Matchmaker Sakura strikes again.” He straightened himself and backed away from her, a sudden surge of irritation that he couldn’t explain forcing him backwards.

“What do you mean?” Sakura straightened herself, and this time her sole attention was on Kakashi, her goal obviously achieved.

“You put all this together, just to get the two of them close to one another, admit it. Just like you did for Hinata and Naruto.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kakashi.”

Sakura’s facial expression betrayed her words, she had an air of smug satisfaction that could not be dampened, and it only served to irritate Kakashi further. All this evening he had presumed that she had wanted another man, and that wasn’t the case, and he should have been pleased about that detail alone. But the fact of the matter remained, there was still something unspoken between the two of them, and they were both making no attempts to acknowledge it. And that was pissing him off the most. 

“You really think that this little festive sham is going to bring them together for anything more than a one nighter? Do you actually know how either of them feel about each other?”

Sakura looked taken aback but responded quickly.

“Of course I know them, both of them, and well enough to know that they are as stubborn as each other. They both need some silly excuse to hang out or make physical contact because neither of them wants to admit first that there is an attraction there.”

Kakashi stared into her eyes, hunting for any kind of recognition that she was speaking of persons other than Genma and Ino but he found himself lost in them and unable to reply. That was how it had been in these last few weeks, just when he thought they were making progress, were more than just friends and colleagues, he became mute in her gaze. This was his chance for an out, right here, leave now and he might never know the truth… but it would be better than being rejected or hurt physically as well as emotionally. 

“Next time include me in the planning phase and maybe we can avoid having another sharade of a party. I’m going to head home now, Sakura, good night…”

“Wait.” 

Her hand reached out and grabbed his. It wasn’t unpleasant or foreign, it was something that she had done before, but for some reason this was more in keeping with her desperate hold of him during a dangerous mission. It was a vice grip that was a strange juxtaposition to the festivities around them. 

“What is it?” He didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to give in to her again, but his head just slightly turned against his will to catch sight of her.

_Don’t ask for anything…. please..._

“Can we talk in private? In your office?”

There was no emotion on her face that he recognized, nothing that gave away what she was feeling, and that was peculiar for Sakura. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve for all to see and it spiked an anxious flutter in Kakashi’s chest. If he were a lesser man he’d have begged her to leave him be, to let him wallow in what was not meant to be in the privacy of his own home. But he had never, not once, been able to say no to Sakura. 

“Sure.”

And then she beamed. It was such a captivating kind of smile that he couldn’t help but mirror it on his own face, even though it was obscured by the mask, she had a way of spreading joy just like that. Kakashi made a move to ascend the stairs to his office when he felt a tug at his wrist, Sakura had not yet relinquished her grasp and while he found it odd in this instance, he also wished that she would never let him go. 

The stairwell was obscured by trees and decorations so no one would see them leave, the merriment had also reached decibels that allowed them to go without being heard as well. Kakashi had a distinct feeling that Sakura had intended for this to happen. This was all part of her design, surely, maybe… he didn’t know. Just as he didn’t know what her answers would be to the questions he needed to ask. At least if what she had to say was terrible and heartbreaking he would be able to drown his sorrows downstairs with some inebriated friendly faces. 

His office was lit by a solitary lamp on his desk with the lights of Konoha’s night sky through the windows in the distance. They entered and Sakura finally let him go to close the door behind them. 

“What was it you wanted to discuss, Sakura?” Just saying her name was giving him palpitations. 

Sakura stepped closer to him, slowly and deliberately, her eyes scanning him up and down. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me?”

Kakashi raised a brow confused.

“Ask what?”

“You said it yourself, Kakashi….” she had to be saying his name like that intentionally to goad him, and gods did he want to give in. “This was a singles event, everyone was paired up with someone right from the very start, and not once have you asked who it was that I paired you with…”

She had a point, he hadn’t even considered the possibility that he was there as a participant in the evening, he’d assumed she’d only needed him as a host and venue. And she was stepping even closer to him now, he could see every eyelash, he could see the exquisite hues of pink on her cheeks caressed by the dim light. Kakashi didn’t dare consider the possibilities, he didn’t want to grant hope to that hold of his heart, he didn’t even want to blink lest he miss what was in front of him. Now she had a hand placed on his chest and it sent a rush of excitement through his whole body from that point of contact. 

Was this really happening? Had his drink been spiked or his head hit?

“Look up.” Sakura whispered and it was so close to his masked lips that he could taste the words. 

Skeptical eyes finally complied, as he always would for Sakura, no matter what she asked of him. 

Attached to the ceiling, inconspicuous compared to the bushes of it downstairs, was a single scrap of mistletoe. By the time his brain made the necessary connections and his eyes fell back to earth to regard the woman before him, she was already pressed against him, her lips tentatively brushing his masked ones. 

Kakashi considered himself a man of restraint and control above all other things. He was able to keep his cool in many situations, that were not only life and death ones, but also the ones fraught with tension. So for the first few seconds he reciprocated only lightly, only enough to sate the fluttering of happiness in his heart, he took in a deep breath to inhale the moment. His eyes drifted shut just like hers, maybe that’s what caused his next actions, the intensifying of those other senses with the absence of sight. Because all of a sudden it was not tentative or soft, and it was all he could do to devour her with the damnable mask fabric in the way. His hands had grown greedy as well, gripping her arms to keep him grounded to earth, her hands were delectably fisted into the fabric of his shirt. 

Now he knew he had to be dreaming because this was too good, too perfect to be real. Was it an elaborate genjutsu designed by Sasuke in retaliation for getting too close to her? That was the thought that wrenched his lips from hers.

His eyes opened slowly as they still held onto each other. Sakura’s eyes were wide and full of questions, her lips were swollen and had never looked so delicious… but he had to ask now or he might never be able to kiss her again. And if he ever tasted her without the shield of fabric across his lips he might never be able to stop. 

“What about…” his voice faltered, “What about Sasuke? Aren’t you...”

Sakura exhaled in what must have been a nervous laugh of some sort, it did little to ease Kakashi’s mind, but her words soon brought any doubt to a close. 

“It’s finished… I’m finished with him. He’s gone. For good this time, out of the picture...”

He didn’t wait to hear the end of her sentence, yanking the mask down his face with speed his own sensei could never have achieved. When their lips met this time it was without any hesitation and without the veils of fabric or fear. It had seemed like a torturous eternity waiting for Sakura to make a decision about Sasuke, but he hadn’t wanted to pressure her, he’d been too scared to admit his own feelings even to himself. But these last few weeks had still been the happiest he could claim to have lived through, and because they had led to this moment, it had been worth every second. 

She tasted better than he could ever have dared to imagine, she fit against his body so perfectly like the piece of a puzzle he’d been missing for far too long. Those soft noises she made when there was a small gap for air, they were better than oxygen, and now that he had heard them they were just as essential to his living. 

If this had been any other conquest, Kakashi would have made the usual move to take control of the situation, to tilt her just slightly and ravish her senseless. But this was an entirely different situation, this was Sakura, and his own body was a shaking mess of pent up emotions. The trembling of his hands as they explored the dips and curves of her body that he’d denied himself before was a telltale sign and it was out of his control. But he just didn’t care. For now, for once, he didn’t care if he gave in to it. 

He was breaking Shinobi rule 12, and so many other rules besides, but he would do it a thousand times if it meant being with Sakura just like this. 

Hours or minutes could have passed in that office but Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to tell exactly. Time had lost all meaning or importance to him. When their lips drifted apart, their foreheads resting against one another, both were breathing heavily. 

“You’re the best man I know, Kakashi Hatake. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me…”

The amused grunt that rose from his chest was giving away his feelings before he could articulate them. 

“I only want to be with you, Sakura, only you.”

Their lips brushed slowly this time, tentatively, lovingly. Putting into action everything those words had meant. Somehow their hands were clasped together in the small space between them and it had stopped the trembling for good now. Kakashi moved to deepen the contact when a sudden noise outside the door prompted him to pause altogether. The unmistakable sound of giggling reaching his ears.

“Wait a minute, that’s…”

“Ino pig! Ooh, I’ll punch her face first into Hokage mountain if she comes in here…”

There was another laugh in a much deeper timbre, Kakashi and Sakura exchanged a shared perplexed look before they both moved instantly. The handle was turning by the time they both secured themselves under Kakashi’s desk. If Ino was sneaking into the Hokage’s office with a male companion, and likely the one which Sakura had painstakingly tried to set the kunoichi up with, finding the room already taken would certainly put a damper on things. 

At least that was one way of looking at it. The other, Kakashi’s main perspective if he was being honest, he just didn’t want to share Sakura with anyone this evening. Not now. He wanted to keep her in the quiet and all to himself for as long as he could. 

“Shhhh…” Ino giggled loudly despite trying to shush her companion. 

“You’re the one whose making all the noise, little girl, should have expected that from you though, shouldn’t I?”

“You certainly know how to charm the ladies, don’t you?”

“You think I have a way with words you should see what I can do with my tongue…”

"Oh I'm counting on it..."

The ensuing sounds were the same smacking of lips and gripping flesh noises that had transpired seconds ago between Kakashi and Sakura. While it was muffled only slightly by the desk in between them and the couple currently going at it in a battle of tongues, Kakashi was sure that this little triste was about to get much more physical. It was hard to gauge Sakura's expression in the darkness while they were huddled together. It was just lucky he didn't need sight to judge where her hands were, he could feel her palms sliding up his chest, rising until a single finger was placed against his unmasked lips.

Part of him was darkly excited by how the situation had turned, some deep seated and unknown desire being fulfilled despite his never knowing it had even existed. Part of him also wanted to make a scene and stop the pair of shinobi before it went any further, if anyone was going to be making out in his office, it would be him. The duality of the feelings was intense, but not as intense as the heat that stemmed within him as Sakura's hands continued to wander over his body. Their spot was cramped and uncomfortable, they were both huddled together, so close that Sakura was practically on top of him. When his hands reacted in kind that was when the excitement won out. He decided to let this play out for the moment. His body wouldn't have allowed him to act out of order and stop the glorious euphoria that was currently transpiring.

There was a distinctive popping noise and a primal kind of grunt.

"You know what you are, don't you?" Genma's voice was nothing like the lazy and familiar timbre they were accustomed to. There was a smacking sound of a hand against flesh, a throaty womanly groan and some shuffling of papers on the desk above. "Say it, say the words and I'll give you what you want."

"I'm yours..."

Another smack.

"You're my what now?"

"I'm your little slut..."

"Good girl, do you want your reward?"

Kakashi was now certain that this was not the first time these two had been intimate and wondered if Sakura realized the same. Judging by the way her hands were now fisting the fabric of his clothing in a more angry way than lustful, she had cottoned on. There was a scraping sound of wood against the tiled floor, the desk shifted and startled the both of them, now Sakura really was directly on top of him. For just a second there was a delicious friction which belied his true feelings of treacherous excitement. He longed for it to happen again, to ease the sudden hardening ache, trapped within the confines of his trousers. If he were a more confident man he might have thrusted back but he forced himself into restraint. He wasn't willing to risk what he and Sakura were exploring together just yet, he didn't want to make her uneasy.... he wanted his office back so that he and Sakura could be alone.

There were more slick sounds of kissing or another unspeakable act, more muffled moans of pleasure, more shifting of the desk against the tiles. It was now with such force that things were being knocked onto the floor.

_"I've had just about enough of this."_ Kakashi whispered before he started to make a move, only to be pinned down by Sakura and that hidden strength he had forgotten about, it was both exciting and terrifying.

_"Just wait..."_

_"I don't want to wait, I waited long enough to kiss you and we were here first..."_

Kakashi was silenced by her soft lips against his. The novelty of it may never wear off, it was just as heady and exciting as the first time they had kissed. It did nothing to settle the impatience burning in his blood but it certainly kept him preoccupied enough not to pay attention to the other couple in the room. They were all so caught up, all four of them, that it took longer than it should for any respectable shinobi to notice the frantic scratching at the door. 

“Let me in, Boss! I know you’re in there!”

There was a desperate shuffling from above and scrambling to put themselves back in order. Kakashi and Sakura paused with their lips still touching, he could feel her smile and it spread to his own. 

“Shit, let’s get out of here, if Pakkun finds out then Sakura will definitely know….”

“How are we going to get out of here, Ino?”

“We’re shinobi, c’mon, window!”

Genma made a frustrated groan before the sound of a zipper being pulled up. Kakashi sympathized with his fellow shinobi for a second, but he was exceedingly glad to be alone with Sakura again. Almost alone anyway, they still had Pakkun to deal with. The window opened and shut and the room filled with silence.

The pug let himself in but didn’t round the desk. 

“Alright, Kakashi, I know you’re there. I’m out for the night.”

He had to clear his throat for his voice to work properly.

“Thanks Pakkun.”

“Don’t mention it. G’night Sakura.”

He felt Sakura shift and cringe before she replied.

“Good night…”

There was an unmistakable poofing sound and both Kakashi and Sakura sighed loudly before descending into laughter. With a smile on his face he shuffled himself to help her out of the compromising situation, though they still remained close together, she had nestled herself into his chest. 

“Well, that certainly wasn’t part of the plan…” Sakura mumbled with an air of bemusement. 

“It does give us ample ammunition to use against them later.” Kakashi found himself stroking her hair out of a reflex he could no longer control. 

“Or…” her voice changed, dripping with a dark promise, as a finger came up to trace his lips, “or we could take this opportunity to claim back your office for ourselves…”

Kakashi didn’t need any more encouragement, he dropped his hands to her backside and lifted her against his body, her legs instinctively wrapping around him. He deposited her onto the desk with great care despite the urgency that had reignited in his blood. Once again their lips were locked with ardor, but Kakashi forced himself to pull back slightly and take a deep breath.

“Sakura…” He felt her squirm before she settled and was ready to listen. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
